


Body for Body, Love for Love

by AgentLintaBale



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Guy takes Marian's sister, Im obsessed with Richard Armitage now, Marian leaves Guy at the altar, PWP, Plot What Plot, Richard Armitage - Freeform, did I say Richard Armitage?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLintaBale/pseuds/AgentLintaBale
Summary: Marian has made her last mistake. When Maria leaves Guy at the altar, Guy retaliates by taking Marian's little sister in her place. Aerian has to pay for every. mistake. Marian makes.Aerian is no dove bird either, but where her older sister's antics are quite public, Aerian hides her mischief underneath her colorful frilly skirts and bouncing hairstyles.But when Guy takes her in place of her sister, Aerian is a dove caught in a very rusted cage.Will Guy break her spirits? Or will Aerian break Guy?Aerian means silver





	Body for Body, Love for Love

hikh


End file.
